Oliver and the Electric Engines
Oliver and the Electric Engines 'is the first episode of the twentieth season. Plot It was a beautiful morning on the Island of Sodor. Oliver the Great Western Engine puffed along the Main Line with Isabel and Dulcie. Tourism was popular along the Peel Godred Branch Line, because of sights, scenery, access to the Mountain Railway and much more. The Electric Engines running the line had been especially busy, so the Fat Controller had sent Oliver to help out. "This is going to be interested," Isabel told Dulcie, "I've never seen Electric Engines before." Oliver soon reached Killdane where Jeff and Andy greeted him warmly. "Welcome to the Peel Godred Branch Line!" "I'm Jeffrey, but please, call me Jeff." "And I'm Andy. I don't think we've met have we?" "I don't think so. I'm Oliver, proud to be Great Western." "Well, we're glad to have you here." "So, what's my first job?" "I'll be in charge of that," said a voice. It was the Manager. "First, you are to take a passenger run to Peel Godred, collect some aluminium, bring it back down for David's goods train." "Right away, Sir." "Oh, and I don't mean to brag, but the scenery's really great, I'm sure you'll love it, but be sure to keep an eye on the track. Steve's had some accidents recently. Not sure because of line or his carelessness, but do it for the safety of your passengers." "All right," said Oliver and puffed over to the platform where his passengers were waiting. Soon, Oliver was puffing through the beautiful line. He steamed into Abbey right on time, then set off for Kirk Machan where he would connect with the Culdee Fell Railway, which was reopening after a long winter. Culdee was waiting on the platform. "Hullo. You must be Oliver. I'm Culdee." The two began to chat when Steve bustled in. "Easy there," called Culdee. "You don't want to overrun the platform. The passengers don't like that." "Relax," said Steve. "And, you might want to be careful. There's a section of the track up ahead that's a bit damaged," warned Oliver. "Don't worry." Steve's Guard blew his whistled and he raced off. "He'll be in trouble soon. I guarantee it," said Culdee. Then, Oliver's Guard blew the whistle. "Well, gotta go. Nice talking to you." "Same." And the two engines steamed away. When Oliver reached Peel Godred, the Stationmaster had bad news. "Oliver, leave your coaches. Steve's come off the rails on his way to Abbey. You take the breakdown train and Andy will be there to help too." "Right away, Sir." Oliver fetched the breakdown train and steamed as quickly as he could to Steve's rescue. "Not again," groaned Steve. Steve was badly hurt, and his Driver was checking to see that no one was hurt. Then, Oliver and Andy arrived. "Andy will take the coaches to the station. You stay here and put this mess right," said Andy's Driver. Most passengers weren't bad hurt, but some were wounded and the Guard was helping them the best he could. Andy took the unhurt passengers and coaches to Abbey and Oliver helped put Steve and the other coaches back on the track. Then, he took them all down to Killdane. The Fat Controller and the Manager were waiting. Oliver felt very pleased with himself. "Well done, Oliver," said the Fat Controller. "You have been very useful today." "Thank you, Sir. Any time." "Now, Steve will probably be out for at least a month, so would you mind staying here to help out?" "Not at all, Sir. I'd love to stay," replied Oliver. "Very well. So it shall be." Oliver enjoyed his stay at the Peel Godred Branch Line. Best of all, he could still hear the latest news from the Arlesdale Railway engines. And when it was time to return to the Little Western, he almost felt like staying! "Thanks for helping me," said Steve. "Come again soon," said Jeff. "I hope I will," replied Oliver, as he set off slowly home. Characters *Oliver *Culdee *The Peel Godred Electric Engines *Sir Topham Hatt *Isabel and Dulcie *Rex (cameo) *Jock (cameo) 'Locations *Killdane *Abbey *Kirk Machan *Peel Godred Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes